1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing remixed asphalt materials and to an apparatus for implementing the method.
2. Description for the Background
In known methods for reprocessing used asphalt, a distinction must be made as to whether the processing systems operate with a drying drum operated with counterflow or a drum mixer operated with parallel flow. Drying drums operated with counterflow exhibit better efficiency than the parallel-flow methods with respect to the exchange of heat between the flame and the material to be heated. On the other hand, difficulties arise in the counter flow methods with respect to processing the broken-up used asphalt material.
During this process, hydrocarbons (CH.sub.x) escape from the bitumen in the asphalt, and slight, smoldering combustion produces considerable amounts of carbon monixide (CO). This gas, in spite of an extensive use of filtering devices, escapes into the outside air together with the exhaust gas and produces a considerable pollution of the environment. The legally prescribed minimum emission quantities are generally far exceeded.